melanierawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Tilal
Tilal is a fictional character in Melanie Rawn's fantasy novels of the Dragon Prince and Dragon Star trilogies. Lord of River Run, Prince of Ossetia Tilal was born in 692, the second son of Davvi and Wisla of River Run. Davvi was the brother of Sioned, who married Rohan, the Prince of the Desert. Through this connection, Tilal was fostered at Stronghold as Rohan's squire. As Rohan's second squire, Tilal was among the generation of young Lords to fall under Rohan's tutelage and embrace his ideals. Biography Dragon Prince Trilogy Tilal was Davvi and Wisla's second child. Unlike his older brother, Kostas, he was coddled by his mother, who had finally developed a maternal instinct. Due to this, Tilal grew into a spoiled and haughty young boy. His manner changed greatly once he was sent to Stronghold to be fostered under Rohan. Tilal was soon in awe of his uncle, the Prince, and he absolutely adored his Aunt Sioned, whom he had never met before. When Rohan toured the northern Desert Keeps, Tilal was by his side. They were both captured by the Merida and taken to Feruche. Ianthe released Tilal so he could tell Sioned that Rohan was captured. Sioned tried to rescue Rohan, but was captured herself. After Rohan and Sioned were released from Feruche - after various tortures - Rohan took Tilal to the southern Desert, where Roelstra had his army and where Davvi was camped with Chaynal in support of the Desert. Father and son were united, though Tilal kept working as Rohan's squire. After the War of 704, Tilal was honored for his brave and unselfish acts; he was a far cry from the petulant child he had been, when he'd first arrived at Stronghold. As his father and brother were declared Princes of Syr, Tilal was made Lord of River Run. He was knighted in 712. During Tilal's time with his family, he had developed a fondness for Gemma of Syr, the old Prince's daughter and now a ward of his father. When he met her again at the Rialla of 719, he felt himself drawn to her, but refused to admit his feelings. To Tilal's mind Gemma deserved a Prince, and his brother, Kostas, was an interested future Prince. Tilal ignored Gemma throughout the Rialla until he heard an argument in the woods between Kostas and Gemma. Kostas was trying to force Gemma to marry him. Furious, Tilal stormed over to his brother and the two clashed steel. They didn't break apart until Pol, Rohan's son and their future High Prince, ordered them to stop. Tilal was forced to confess his love for the Princess. Gemma loved Tilal in return, and the two were married that same year. In 724 Tilal became Prince of Ossetia as per her dowery. Dragon Star Trilogy Over the years Tilal and Gemma had three children: Rihani, Sioneva, and Sorin. When the''Vellant'im'' invaded, Tilal fought fiercely, but, unlike his brother, hated it. He was Rohan's man through and through; he dreamed of peace. For a time after Rohan's death, he despaired and thought bitterly that over the peaceful years they, the Princes and people of the Continent, had grown complacent and lazy. Gemma told him he was grieving for his fallen Prince. She was right. Through it all, Tilal kept fighting, driving the Vellant'im back as best he could. He had a young Sunrunner with him as his squire. Andrev was Lord Andry of Goddess Keep's eldest son. Though the boy should have been too young to 'Sunrun,' his father had taught him how. When Tilal's old Sunrunner was killed, Andrev offered his services. Reluctantly, Tilal accepted, and the boy's help was invaluable up until the boy died - not in battle, but by falling on an iron pin while Sunrunning. Tilal deeply mourned Andrev's loss, as well as the loss of his own son and heir, Rihani. Eventually, High Prince Pol's forces drove the Vellant'im from the Continent and claimed victory, though the price was high. After naming Sorin his heir, Tilal would return to Osstia to rebuild his Princedom. Family Links * Gemma: wife * Rihani: son and heir * Sioneva: daughter * Sorin: son and heir after Rihani's death * Kostas: brother * Lords of River Run: parents, sister, and Kostas' family * Sioned: aunt Category:Dragon Prince Characters